Francine
Labeled The Dramatic One, Francine is a character on both Return to Total Drama Island, and the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Francine loves the theatre. Since the third grade she's practiced being dramatic and over the top just like the preformers in the plays she holds dear. Francine joined RTDI to use her winnings to buy an old theatre in her home town and keep it from going out of business. Return to Total Drama Island When Francine arrived in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, she immediatley put on a dramatic preformance about the camp. She was annoyed when Chris rushed her. When Andrew arrived and complimented her, Francine once again used her theatrics. Before the tree climbing and flag collecting challenge in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, Francine was assigned to The Raging Foxes. She became upset after Rachael insulted her team's progress during the challenge, but was comforted by Andrew. She was eventually taken out of the challenge along with the majority of her team. In the end she was safe, thanks to the Raging Foxes winning invincibility. During the capture the flag challenge in Behind Enemy Lines, Francine spent most of the challenge worried about Andrew, (who had been chosen to sit out due to the teams being uneven), causing Zuma to get irritated with her. Her worrying also eventually led to her elimination from the challenge. When the Foxes lost the challenge, Zuma placed most of the blame on Francine. At elimination, Francine was a target, but, ultimately was safe, receiving the final marshmellow. She then declared that she would never be distracted again, something that Tristan didn't put much faith in. Francine is chosen to collect rope for the raft building challenge, in Come Sail Away. Andrew also spent a great deal of this chapter competing for her affection. The Foxes won, so she was safe. Francine paired up with Steven for the canoe challenge, during Sitting Ducks...and Foxes. She threatened him when she believed him to be lying about Andrew. After being reassured that Andrew had his eye on her, she quickly turned happy. She was eliminated early during the challenge, when an explosion went off next to her canoe. She was safe in the end, thanks to Zuma winning the Foxes invincibility. Francine was effortlessly thrown off the woolly beaver, like many of the other contestants, during the rodeo challenge of A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style. She is also one of the campers to gather around Charlie after he is flung violently from the animal into the ground. The Fox team loses, but Francine was safe at elimination. After Andrew nearly passes out from lack of air while trying to inflate his team's raft, for the challenge, Francine rushes to his aid, shoving Tristan out of her way, in How the Mighty Have Fallen. She then shows great concern for him. Andrew shows his thanks by kissing Francine on the cheek, earning dissapproval from Rachael. Quinn orders Francine to row on the left side of the raft during tha challenge. She was most likely annoyed by Quinn's bossy attitude. The Foxes lose, Francine was safe. Francine and Andrew sit next to each other during the no-talking contest, in Whatever You Say...or Don't. Chris decides to eliminated her and Andrew after they start kissing, which he found disturbing. They are officially a couple, by this point in the game. The Foxes lose this challenge too, and the campfire skips directly to the bottom two, with Francine already having her marshmallow. Francine and the rest of the Foxes visit the Duck cabin to see what the amazing prize was, at the beginning of That's Really Lazy of You, Chris.... They decide to mingle with the opposing campers, sharing friendly conversation and personal details. When everybody reveals their fears, Francine says that the scariest thing she can think of is solitary confinment. Andrew disagrees with her, and reveals what he believes to be the scariest thing. Francine supported Andrew while he attempted to conquer his fear of heights, and ran to his side after he fell off the platform he was standing on. She was pushed aside by Chef Hatchet, who carried Andrew to the medical tent. Although it was not shown, it is mentioned that Francine was able to overcome her fear. The Foxes win. Francine laughed when Zuma implied there was something between Laura and Tristan. After the challenge instructions are shredded, Francine tries to piece them together, for the challenge in See How Much Fun I'm Having?. She manages to find all the shreds except one. She tries to find that one as well, but Andrew tells her it probably wasn't important. She then reads the challenge to the other campers. It is mentioned that Francine was able to jump out of the plane and land on her feet. She shows concern for Steven when he fails to open his parachute. When he smashes into the ground, Francine pleads with Andrew to help him. After Andrew concludes that Steven will be okay, she gives him a powerful hug. Thanks to Steven, the Fox team wins. Francine praises Andrew for his many qualities, at the beginning of And Then There Were Twelve, and asks if there is anything he can't do. He responds that he isn't good at the game Uno. When Wendy asks if she can talk to Steven for a moment, Andrew tells Francine that he thinks they will finally hook up. Francine says that young love is wonderful, and that she remembers when she met Andrew 'all those years ago'. Andrew reminds her that they've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but she says that didn't sound as poetic. Parker states that he believes Francine and Andrew to be like puppies, as they are always all over each other. Francine's spin lands on 'Dare' during the challenge, with her dare being to hug Saquatchanakwa. She refuses, and runs to Andrew's side. After the Foxes lose, Francine gets a marshmallow at the ceremony, leaving her safe from elimination. Francine and Andrew are split up during the challenge by Zuma and Steven, who believe they will be distracted by each other during the challenge, in Dance Magic Dodge. This backfires, however, as they are distracted anyway. Francine ends up causing Steven to become injured when she moves in the wrong direction during the challenge, placing him in the direct path of a speeding dodgeball. The Fox team loses once again, and it is Andrew who is sent home. Francine is devastated, and attempts to stop him from leaving, but is held back by a group of interns. Francine nominates Tristan as the least trustworthy person left on the team, for the challenge in I'm All Out of Witty Titles. After he protests, she assets her opinion, causing him to back down. Francine suspects Tristan of hiding something. The rest of the team, minus Tristan, supported her decision. Francine thinks that manello, a word Chris invented, is suppose to mean 'tacky', but was later proved to be incorrect. The Foxes lose, and Tristan is voted off. After he is eliminated, he reveals that he was the cause of Wendy and Andrew's eliminations, and reveals his cross-alliance with Rachael. Francine did not take this revelation well, to say the least. Francine allies with Laura, Zuma and Steven to vote out Rachael, at the beginning of Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death. They decide to keep their plans quiet. It is revealed that two campers will be voted back in. Francine seems excited that Andrew has returned, but is kept quiet by the other contestants. In the end, Andrew does not return, much to Francine's displeasure. At the campfire ceremony that night, Francine, surprisingly, is eliminated. She most likely reunited with Andrew on the Luxury Boat of Luxury. Francine eventually returns to the island much later, with everyone else who had been eliminated up to that point. The eliminated campers are put in charge of the challenge, in Anything You Can Do...You Probably Suck At. Each eliminated contestant creates their own, small challenge for the final five to undertake. When the the remaining campers reach Francine's challenge, Steven notes and questions why she is talking in a saddened tone. She reveals that she and Andrew had broken up. Zuma asks what happened to them, and she replies that it just wasn't meant to be. However, and intern reveals that the break up was caught on tape, and plays it. It shows Andrew singing "Oh My Darling, Clementine", at Playa Des Losers, and Francine, thinking Andrew has been cheating on her with a girl named Clementine, proceeds to throttle him. Francine, obviously embarassed, decides to let the remaining campers continue to the next challenge, without having to take hers. It is unknown who Francine wanted to win invincibility, but it can be assumed that she glared at Tristan when Tristan cheered for Laura, over Reese. After Reese wins invincibility, Francine boards the Luxury Boat of Luxury in order to return to Playa Des Losers. Return to Total Drama Action Trivia *Francine was not one of the original 22 campers planned for the story, instead a dfferent character was planned, but dropped shortly before the story began. *Francine was the twelfth camper to arrive at the island, she also placed twelfth. *Interestingly, both Andrew and Francine acheived 12th place. Andrew came in 12th before the merge, and Francine reached 12th after the merge. Category:Female Characters